Usuari Discussió:Ebrenc
Res a dir? → ebrenc Saludos Hola Ebrenc. Te acabo de enviar un email sobre tus nuevos poderes en este wiki :-) . Un saludo --Zuirdj 15:22, 22 nov 2006 (UTC) Hola :-) Hola Ebrenc, he iniciat un petit projecte a la part de proves de wikia ( http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Merccat ), i he sol·licitat la creació del subdomini merccat.wikia.com ( http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Merccat ), s'accepten suggerències i col·laboracions i si t'agrada el projecte t'animo a que hi votis a favor a la pàgina de la petició :-) Gràcies i a reveure ací o a la Viqui :-) --Joanjoc 21:15, 3 març 2007 (UTC) Image problem Hi, just to let you know I have reported the problem with image pages to our technical team. (I couldn't email you about this because you didn't enter an address with your message :) -- Sannse 01:04, 30 maig 2007 (UTC) : Thank you very much! → ebrenc 18:47, 30 maig 2007 (UTC) ::Hi again Ebrenc. The image problem is fixed now, and the files I checked look OK. Regards -- Sannse 12:20, 12 juny 2007 (UTC) Mapes antiga diòcesi Només et voldria comentar dos petits detalls al mapa de la diòcesi històrica: * Olocau del Rei (comarca dels Ports) no va pertànyer a la diòcesi de Tortosa fins als anys 60 del segle XX. * Betxí sempre va pertànyer a la diòcesi de Terol fins que fou agregada a Tortosa uns pocs anys abans de la segregació de la zona sud (d'Albocàsser cap avall). Endavant amb aquest projecte. El wiki de la Ilercavònia Hola Joan. Abans que res felicitar-te per aquesta iniciativa del wiki de la Ilercavònia. La trobo molt encertada i necessària. Com suposo que hauràs vist, he creat alguns articles nous; i en concret n'he afegit un, el de l'Ebresfera, que s'havia esborrat de la Wikipedia en català. M'agradaria saber què en penses de tot això, o si te n'havies assabentat. En tot cas, l'hem passat aquí. M'agradaria saber quina política de manteniment tindràs per aquest article en concret... i també en d'altres. I d'altra banda, intentaré col·laborar en la mesura que em sigui possible per afegir articles i arribar als 1.000. Com pots veure en el meu perfil, sóc bibliotecari i treballo al Col·legi d'Arquitectes de Catalunya, així que podria ampliar la wiki en aquesta línia, en patrimoni arquitectònic. He vist que tens una llista d'articles pendents, no? Bé, ja em diràs alguna cosa. El meu correu és danielarrobabauenblog.info Atentament, Dani --DanielGil 23:02, 17 març 2008 (UTC) Google Analytics I would have Google Analytics in my wikia wiki (Ilercavònia), what can I do? Can you help me, please??? Thank you very much! → ebrenc 10:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :The thing to do is probably to ask community@wikia.com to enable the additional Analytics account for the wiki. You should set up an Analytics account and tell them the user ID that needs to be used, and the wiki that it is to be on. --GreenReaper(talk) 14:40, 30 set 2008 (UTC) Salutacions d'Astorot Hola Ebrenc dispensa doncs encara no he passejat gaire per la wiki ilercavonia. Encara no me registrat i voldria fer-te una consulta de cara a ampliar articles o crear-ne en aquesta wiki. Existeix algun tipus de problema de llicències per fer "cortar y pegar" de la Wikipèdia o Viquipèdia en el cas posem que jo sigui el principal autor (com serien els articles de Dertosa o Turtuxa) posem per cas? i a l'inrevés? :Gràcies Ebrenc pel teu comentari però vull avisar-te d'una cosa. No m'hes fàcil tenir accés a internet i a més a més aviat m'afectaran canvis laborals molt importants que poden provocar la meva retirada, espero això sí que temporal, fins que pugui reaparèixer. Mentrestant, això sí, a veure que puc fer.Una cordial salutació ;) Càrrec d'administrador Ostres! jo administrador? Doncs moltes gràcies Ebrenc. Abans que m'afectin els canvis laborals espero veure els 1000 articles;) --ASTOROT 08:39, 6 abr 2009 (UTC) :Bé Ebrenc ja tenim més de 1000 articles i molta feina encara per a fer.--ASTOROT 11:34, 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Ebrenc, ESPERO que FINS AVIAT--ASTOROT 16:32, 19 juny 2009 (UTC) ::Hola Ebrenc quant de temps!. No estic a cap xarxa social, no me van, però tranquil qui sap si algun dia... Pensa que en qualsevol moment m'hauré de retirar de nou, com sempre espero que temporalment--ASTOROT 18:42, nov 9, 2009 (UTC) Actualitzar Plantilla:DemogCat Hola Ebrenc espero que tot vagi bé. Veuràs s'hauria d'actualitzar la plantilla DemogCat per a què se puguin veure valors de més anys. Me sembla que ara no passa del 2006.--ASTOROT 11:42, feb 6, 2010 (UTC) Alguns comentaris Hola Ebrenc voldria comentar-te algunes coses. Primer l'aspecte de la plantilla DemogCat no acaba de quedar bé si t'hi fixes. Ja no sé que provar més. Segon, me pots aclarir la postura respecte a un tema lingüístic?. S'accepta o no construccions com "se construeix", "se crea", etc (o s'ha de dir "és construeix" i "es crea"). He vist que has fet diversos canvis al respecte a l'article Llotja de Tortosa. Podries determinar una postura més o menys indicativa a l'article Llibre d'estil de la wiki?. Un altre tema; Te demano que eliminis els 4 o 5 articles que classifiques com articles amb drets d'autor (Barberà2000/Tortosa, etc). Te proposo eliminar també l'article Canal Català Ebre que està buit.--ASTOROT 19:42, abr 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:43, juny 2, 2010 (UTC) Central catalana Hola, fa unes quantes setmanes que m'he estat mirant aquesta wiki, sóc de Vic, però realment és una wiki molt maca ja que és molt interessant. Venia principalment per informar-te de l'existència de la central de Wikia catalana, ja us he fet el vostre article, i ens agradaria poder crear una comunitat activa per independitzar-nos de la central espanyola (ja que totes les wikis catalanes depenem d'ella). Res més, només era informar-te això per si no ho sabies. Piece_enrik 17:28, des 24, 2011 (UTC) :M'alegre que Piece t'haja parlat de la central. Ací em teniu per a qualsevol cosa que faça falta. :-- 02:07, gen 4, 2012 (UTC) Spotlights Hola Ebrenc. Des de la central de wikia en català demanen la col·laboració de wiki Ilercavònia per tenir Spotlights. Segons me diuen de cada wiki necessiten: 1-una imatge (la de l'anunci), on no hi surti el nom del tema del wiki i 2-un petit eslògan. Així que necessiten d'Ilercavònia aquesta imatge i aquest eslògan. També necessiten “que Ilercavònia tingui un "logo", que encara té les lletres. Encara que sigui lletres fetes amb un programa d'edició d'imatges (com el GIMP) que és un requisit pels Spotights.” Aquest tema tècnic l'he de deixar en les teves mans. Si us plau mira de respondre. Gràcies.--ASTOROT (discussió) 18:37, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Tasques escuts Hola Ebrenc. Voldria demanar-te si et pots encarregar de completar els articles d'Escuts (oficials) de municipis de les Terres de l'Ebre que encara ens falten. També caldria canviar el fitxer dels escuts de Santa Bàrbara i de Deltebre per les versions correctes. Salutacions--ASTOROT (discussió) 18:24, abr 25, 2013 (UTC)